User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Personal Opinion Why Clones Suck
Basically lazy; all they are Numberblocks which LOOK LIKE another Numberblock. Sometimes with different personality and different colors to diguise them. Worse one is 14, almost all the fanart of him look like fat Sevens. #Personality can often be the same. Example: 14 is 7 but double lucky. #*In worse case scenario, CBeebies may have actually FOLLOWED this trend, because Fourteen is DOUBLE LUCKY!!! #Some clones look FAT versions of other Numberblocks. #Step Squads. Though this may be a very odd reason, just wait 'til you see this episode. When Fifteen (the real one) comes, she congrats 1-5 (but literally another Fifteen), and says that 10, 6, 3, and 1 are Step Squads. This soon made a little spark for Step Squad clones and proves how much CBeebies loves clones. Let that sink in. #Usually, when people love clones, they have Prime Numberblocks with poorly made personalities. For example, a clone maker could make 23 basically just be bland if they don't understand the meaning of that number. Sometimes that is. #*And if they like being extra lazy, they would look at the number in the Ones place #Evens without number meanings? Or we're too lazy? Why not make them have SIMILAR PERSONALITIES AND SIMILAR LOOKS? Some Bad Examples Please do not get mad. Remember these are OPINIONS. I'm okay with Jaydob's primes sometimes... as long as they don't have similar personalities. Fourteen.png|Dublucky, it's obvious what his name means. Double lucky. Double clone. Fourteen 14.png|This is Seven, but he ate way too much McRibs. No... seriously. This looks TOO much like Seven! Forty-Nine.png|Basically, Nine but he also ate way too much McRibs. Thirty-Seven.png|"37: Despite being very nice, Thirty-Seven doesn't do much as he's prime." And the reason here is Jaydob loves clones. Fifty-Nine.png|"59: Fifty-Nine is a prime, but he has a similar personality to Nine because he has 9 ones along with his 5 ten blocks."? More like "Fifty Nine is prime but I love clones so he acts like Nine." Forty-Six.png|Being 2x23 is not an excuse on why he looks like Two. Bonus: Louie VS Charging Chuck E. Cheese WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|CHARGING CHUCK E CHEESE! IT'S YOU, MY RIVAL! LOUIE THE LEAKY POSE.PNG|YOU CAN WIN THIS WOLOLOLOLOL! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|I AM NORTY ENOUGH TO SMASH YOU IN JUST ONE POUND! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|NO YOU ARE NOT!!! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|(grabs moe) Here.png|WHAT THE- (gets thrown like a Koopa Shell) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|(smashes in) NOT STRONG ENOUGH WEAKLING! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|TIME TO LEAK YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO BE EXPELLIARMUS BY ME! (detaches) Reanimated Ron.png|TIME TO SLAM YOU DOWN! BARF SUPERTRONIC WAVE DONUT BOI.png|(throws space doughnut) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|BOY... A DOUGHNUT! SPACE DOUGHNUT! Reanimated Ron.png|NATASHA! Natasha BEDIN.PNG|yorkay!!!! NATASHA HOLDING RON.PNG|(grabs ron and uses him like a hammer on chuck) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|OH GOSH... I THINK I'M GONNA . CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG| WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|(reattaches) You weakling. You are SIRIUS-ly weak. Category:Blog posts